Justin Kennedy
"There's no home to go back to guys! We're surrounded on all sides! ~ Justin" 'Justin Kennedy '''is the one of main characters in the series Salvation R, he is the start of how the Salvation R team was formed. Justin was an ambitious police officer who always upheld the law. He lost his home, Gaizen City to the terrorist group Cryo. Justin lost many of his fellow police officers from a midnight bombing raid planned by Cryo. He was ambushed and surrounded by Tyrus Tzar's soldiers. He was rescued by Talon and Doug when they found him, Kazuma treated Justin's wounds. He was the head Chief of the Gaizen City Police Department before it was annihilated by Cryo's attack. Family Justin is the youngest son of Jericho Kennedy (Father) and Becky Kennedy (Mother) he is the second sibling of the Kennedy family. His parents were renowned police officers of the Gaizen City Police Department. William Kennedy is Justin's older brother. William has more of a bad temper, compared to Justin he can't be a police officer because of numerous crimes he has committed. Justin's brother William joined the terrorist group Cryo just to not see his family anymore. Cryo bargained with William to wipe out Gaizen City and make it their own brand new city, Cryo Villa. Justin survived the Cryo attack and is trying to find out who was responsible for murdering his fellow police officers. Weapons Justin fights with his father's weapon, Cerberus Fangs. This weapon is equipped with both sword and machine gun like mechanics. Justin's police training has made him get used to using this weapon rather quickly. If projectiles are overused when fighting with this weapon it can overheat and cause the cartridge to jam. Making it lose the ability to shoot bullets until the cartridge cools down. However the blades themselves are very useful when a situation like this happens. The blades can cut through tank armor like butter. Personality Justin is a very kind character who makes sure justice is fully served to the bad guys. He wants to put an permanent end to crime, death, and war. Several fellow police officers knew Justin under the name of Chief, but he prefers it if you just call him his regular name. In thought Justin always wonders if his parents survived Cryo's Assault on Gaizen CIty he goes to a boxing gym to blow it off his mind. Some people just don't like Justin for who he is. Justin's Older brother William hates him for being favored by their parents. Yunie's sister Rune hates Justin because he is always making Yunie feel happy with herself and it disgusts Rune so much. Justin is afraid of Ghosts, Corruptine, Angels, and Aliens. He takes pride in wearing his police uniform but when he is off duty he wears just plain clothes. Justin is similar to his mother Becky, who made sure she served her duty to the fullest. He doesn't like using melee weapons much he prefers to use guns or weaponized vehicles like a tank. In Salvation R's group he is friends with Nella, Shura, Shoko, Talon, Doug, Kazuma, Belle, Eris, Valentine, Seyed, and Maya. Other Appearances Aside from Salvation R Justin appears in... Trivia * This is Zebuta's second created character. His first created character is Zephira. * Justin was originally suppose to have a Ancient Chinese warrior design, with two spears instead of his swords. But the idea was scrapped before it was even created. * Justin was suppose to be a very evil person who tried to conquer all of China. * Gaizen City and the United Colonies are not real cities/territories in the United Sates of America. * Justin was originally planned to die in Gaizen City but the Idea was scrapped. Voice Actors Yuri Lowenthal (English) Kazuya Nakai (Japanese) Quotes "Without Valor... Freedom just dies" ~Justin telling Talon and Doug. "Demons are real!? AGH!" ~Justin's reaction to Eris. "I wonder if Mom and Dad are okay?" ~Justin thinking to himself at the hospital. "Uh oh! I think I know some of those words!" ~Justin's reaction to Yunie yelling at him in Japanese. "What? This is japan? It couldn't be it!" ~ What Justin says when Yunie tells him where he is. Theme Song Theme: Challenge Song is written and performed by Nathan Rideout at the Newgrounds Audio Portal. Gallery Kennedy Family.png|''Kennedy Family portrait Justin in Swat Uniform.png|''Justin in swat team uniform'' Justin and Friends as kids.png|''Doug, Justin, and Talon as children'' Category:Characters Category:Heroes